


You Don't Have To Say I Love You (To Say I Love You)

by annashapiro



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Rilaya, girl meets world - Freeform, maya hart - Freeform, riley matthews - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annashapiro/pseuds/annashapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is planning to propose to her girlfriend, Riley. Things don't exactly go the way she expects them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Say I Love You (To Say I Love You)

“Are you cold, Peaches?” Riley’s voice disturbs Maya from her wandering mind.

“N-No,” Maya stutters, tugging on the edges of her tulip coat to cover her torso. It’s no use. Riley is unfortunately very skilled at seeing through her lies.  
The brunette knowingly raises an eyebrow. “Here.” She unwraps the burgundy scarf from around her neck and drapes it over her girlfriend’s. Maya glances up at Riley, giving her a soft smile before leading them to a nearby bench.

The two girls sit down with their fingers laced together as they gaze up at the plethora of stars scattered across the sky. The only things audible are the quiet murmurs of passing pedestrians and crickets chirping off in the distance. Maya tears her eyes away from the night sky to look over at Riley. A tiny smile appears across her face as she listens to her girlfriend ramble on and on about the different types of constellations and stars. Her heart skips a beat at the way Riley’s eyebrows knit together and the way her eyes twinkle when she gets passionate about a topic. She gently squeezes their hands, causing Riley to stop her blabbering for just a moment to return the loving gaze.

“Do you know why I brought you here tonight?” Maya’s voice cuts through the silence in the air. Riley, looking slightly confused, slowly shakes her head.  
Maya grins, rubbing her thumb over the back of Riley’s hand. “It’s where we first met.” 

“Oh yeah,” Riley stares off, reminiscing that one day back in the second grade. She abruptly turns to face Maya. “You know, I don’t think I ever thanked you for sticking up for me.”

~

“Hey Riley! What’re you doing over there?” Billy Ross, the largest kid in the grade, shouted at her.

The young girl spun around. “I am having an awards show. I saw it one on the TV with my mommy and I wanted to do it too!” She beamed at the taller boy.

“Well, that’s stupid.” Billy crossed his arms with a smug look. Riley frowned.

“Hey! That’s not very nice.” She folded her hands.

“Those shows are so boring and stupid, so that makes you boring and stupid,” Billy taunts as he wiggles his finger in front of Riley’s face.

She plays with her fingers, the way she does whenever she’s feeling uncomfortable. “I’m gonna tell the teacher.” The seven-year old places a foot in front of her, but is quickly stopped by Billy.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the boy smirks and crosses his arms. Riley’s bottom lip starts to wobble slightly as tears well up in her eyes. She shrinks back from him, eventually backing into the brick wall, trapping her.

“Hey!” A young female voice rings out from behind Billy. He spins around on his heel, coming face to face with a short, blonde girl staring up at him in rage. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Billy chuckles. “I saw this loser putting on some dumb award show for herself. Who does that? I’m surprised that she didn’t beg the whole grade to say something nice about her to make her feel goo-” The girl’s tiny hand clutches Billy’s shirt as she shoves him against the wall next to Riley.

“Don’t ever say that about my friend,” the petite girl practically growls. “I’m not going to let anyone say anything mean to her. Riley timidly watches the other girl threaten her bully.

Billy raises an eyebrow. “Y-You don’t scare me.” His voice shakes slightly.

“Get out right now and leave her alone.” She lets go of his shirt, lightly shoving him against the wall as she reaches over and grabs Riley’s arm, dragging her over to the bench across the park. 

“Why did you do that?” Riley chokes out. Her eyes are puffy from crying. The blonde just smiles. 

“He was being mean to you, Riley. That wasn’t very nice of him”

“How do you know my name?” The brunette reaches up to wipe at her eyes.

The other girl’s smile never disappears her face. “I’m Maya. I’ve been wanting to be your friend. You seem really cool!”

Riley’s frown turns into a grin. “Well, you’re my best friend now.” She leans forward and encloses Maya in a tight hug. “Let’s go play on the swings!”

~

“Thank you, Maya. Thank you for defending me against Billy. I don’t know how my life would’ve turned out if you hadn’t.” Riley leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Maya’s cheek. The blonde raises a hand up to the heated flesh, blushing slightly. 

“You’re welcome.” Maya leans back on the bench. “You know, we’ve had quite a lot of memories here.” Her mind drifts back to their first fight, their first make up, their first kiss, their first ‘I love you’s’ as a couple. In a few minutes, they’re about to make a new one.

“Look how far we’ve come.” Riley’s voice brings Maya out of her thoughts. She silently agrees with her as the hand not holding Riley’s fumbles with the tiny box in her coat pocket.

“Riles?” Maya sits back up and locks her eyes with Riley’s. Her heart is thumping wildly at what’s about to come.

“Yeah, Peaches?”

“I love you.” Maya squeezes her girlfriend’s hand even tighter before sliding off of the cold bench and dropping to one knee. “And all of these years we’ve spent together were the best times of my life. We may have had our fair share of fights and disagreements, but at the end of the day, you’re still the one I want to be with. I wouldn’t change a thing if this is how we turned out to be. You’re my best friend and my girlfriend. W-Would you like to be my wife?” She pulls the box out of her pocket and opens it, facing the diamond towards Riley with a hopeful look in her eye.

“Unbelievable.” Riley rolls her eyes and stands up. Okay, so that wasn’t exactly the answer Maya was looking for. She knits her eyebrows together, trying to ignore the shooting pain in her chest. 

“Oh” Maya tries to hide the shakiness in her voice as she timidly places the ring back into her pocket. “T-That’s okay, I completely understand. We’re still young and I probably ruined everything by proposing this early. I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m so sorry Ri-” The smaller girl is cut off when she feels Riley’s hands cup her face.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m not rejecting you I promise.” Riley uses the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the stray tears on Maya’s face.  
Maya grips Riley’s forearm as a look of confusion crosses her features. “B-But how come you-?” She stops mid-sentence with a tiny gasp when she sees Riley pulling out a small, velvet box from her back pocket.

Riley smirks. “Why’d you have to ruin my perfect plan and propose to me first?” She flips open the box and takes out the silver ring. Maya catches sight of the engraving on the band. ‘Always and Forever.’ “Maya Penelope Hart, Will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?” The brown-eyed girl asks with a playful glint in her eye.

“Hey, I asked you first! I’m only saying ‘yes’ if you say ‘yes’ to me.”

“Yes, Peaches. I’ll marry you.”

“Then yes, I will marry you.” Maya stands back up and pulls her fiancee into a deep and passionate kiss.

“At least let me plan the wedding.” Maya chuckles at Riley’s words

“Of course, Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt somewhere on tumblr and I thought this really suited Rilaya :) I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment or drop a message in my tumblr ripped-but-youre-a-masterpiece.tumblr.com


End file.
